Focus
by Shini02
Summary: Oneshot. Jan discovers there's a very thin line between dream and reality. JanxRip.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing. Never have, never will.

**A/N:** This was written for LJ's _30kisses_ community. Theme: the space between dream and reality.

* * *

**Focus**

The room was filled with silent bodies, cigarette smoke and the Major's loud voice. Jan sighed and cupped his chin in his hand. If he had to listen to the Major's "I love war" speech one more time, he was going to choke himself with his beanie. Lazily, his eyes strayed away from the man up in the front of the war room and to every person seated at the table. First his eyes fell upon Luke, sitting across from him. As always Luke's posture was perfect, and his all of his attention was given to the Major. _'Suck up,'_ Jan thought bitterly before moving onto the next person.

Who just so happened to be Joleen. The barbaric woman rolled her cigarette along her bottom lip boredly. She looked like she was about to fall asleep at the table. _'Join the fuckin' club, Jo,'_ he thought with slight amusement.

His attention was drawn to the body beside Joleen, who happened to be Doc. The mad scientist had his eyes locked onto the Major, while his hands played together. The man was nervous, Jan could tell. _'You chicken shit.'_ What was there to be nervous about? The Major was just talking, not giving orders.

With a sigh his attention was brought to the Captain. Jan didn't bother to take a second look at the man, the werewolf never changed. Now with his eyes on Schrodinger, Jan smirked. The kitten seemed to be more interested in watching the Major's hand movements than the actual speech. _'Small things amuse small minds, I suppose... Fuckin' little freak.'_

Jan sighed again and lazily turned his head to look at the last member of Millenium. Rip sat beside him, eyes locked onto the Major and apparently enjoying his speech. In fact, Jan was certain she was enjoying it just a little too much. _'Whatever turns ya on, I guess...'_

"Vould you stop sighing?" Rip suddenly whispered hoarsely to the younger male. "It ist rude. Some of us are trying to listen to zhe Major."

"Ist zhere a problem, Rip van? Young Valentine?" The Major suddenly asked, eyebrow raised as he stopped in the middle of his speech.

"Nein, Herr Major." Rip quickly said, shooting Jan something that could be considered a death glare.

Jan rolled his eyes and sighed, "no sir, Major, sir!" He surpressed the smirk to hide the sarcasm only his brother seemed to catch on to.

"Very vell zhen," the Major said after a moment then continued on with his speech as though he had never been interrupted.

Jan sighed and slumped back in his seat, legs spread out and arms drapped over the arms of the chair. He mouthed the words "I am so fucking bored" to anyone who was really paying attention. Who, he figured, was no one. So it was needless to say he was surprised when Rip's shoe made contact with his shin.

"Vould you stop being such a brat, you insolent child?" Rip whispered very quietly, glaring at Jan.

Jan snickered and ran a hand over his face. "Nope. Better bein' a brat than a fuckin' stuck-up, prissy, old hag." He smirked at her, loving the look of shock on her face.

"Vhy you--" She stopped speaking when she noticed the others getting up and filing out of the war room. "You!" She said loudly now, standing as well, "you made me miss zhe end of zhe speech!"

"Oh stuff it, already, would ya?" Jan mumbled and stood as well, eyeing Rip over for a moment. "I bet you can buy that fuckin' speech on CD and get a goddamn complimentary DVD document by now. We've all heard it a million times." He mumbled and literally shoved passed Rip.

Rip glared at the back of his head before walking with him. "It vas still rude of you to interrupt like zhat. Vere you und your brozher raised vizhout manners?"

"Were you raised with a fuckin' pole up your ass?" Jan shot back at her. For the moment he would enjoy taunting her. It was kind of fun watching her go red in the face after being put down by such simple, immature comebacks. And she was kind of cute when she was all pinked up...

"I do not haf a pole up mein-- Ugh." She shook her head in disgust. "I do not haf zhe time or zhe patience to vaste on children. I haf a var to prepare for."

"S'that all you think about?" Jan asked, sounding somewhat serious for a moment. "War?"

"In zhis vorld, vhat else ist zhere, little Valentine?" She questioned, eyebrow cocked. Seeing him serious was rather frightening. He came off as a wild animal, just waiting to strike, hiding under a calm visage.

"Sex." He answered bluntly, smirking wide and showing off his fangs. "Nothing beats a good fuck!"

"Zhat's disgusting." Rip replied with a dull expression.

"Come on, you know I'm right."

"Vhatever turns you on, I suppose, nein?"

Jan wrinkled his nose and eyed her as though she were evil. "Fine. You have your orgasms on the killing field, I'll have mine between the sheets."

"You do zhat." She replied and waved him off, literally. She cocked an eyebrow when Jan's hand grabbed hers.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He questioned, anger and annoyance coating his voice. "What the fuck kinda person chooses war over sex!"

Rip smiled almost sweetly, though it wasn't long before it turned into a smirk. "I do." She shrugged as though it were nothing. "Some of us find orgasmic pleasure in somezhing ozher zhan actual sex."

Jan chuckled almost insanely before pulling her up to his body using the hand he had captured. "You fuckin' freak," he almost purred. Then without warning pressed his lips to hers. Rip's body tensed and her eyes were wide with pure shock. Jan on the other hand didn't seem to care whether or not she was returning the kiss or not. He was too busy running his tongue over her full lips in an almost animalistic lust.

The kiss lasted a moment longer than it should have, but when Jan pulled back he pushed Rip back, grinning wickedly at her. "You can't tell me you didn't like that."

Rip's pale cheeks were stained with a pale blush and her hand now covered her mouth. "I--"

A hand was suddenly on Jan's shoulder, shaking him, snapping him out of his daydream. "The fuck?" He questioned, not even bothering to look at the owner of the hand.

"Zhe meeting ist over. Irresponsible boy," Rip van Winkle muttered, removing her hand from his shoulder before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Jan blinked in confusion for a moment. He had been daydreaming? While coming completely back to reality he found himself staring at Rip's pleasently shaped arse. Reality smacked him hard in the face and he pulled his eyes away from the sway Rip had only to make himself gag.

The Major's speech needed an upgrade. Not only had it almost put the Valentine to sleep, but it had almost given him one helluva day-mare.

-End


End file.
